Saving Me
by idsaveyouinaheartbeat
Summary: Klaroline one shot. Set in third season. The gang has a white oak stake and a plan to kill Klaus once and for all, but can Caroline go through with it?


**Just a one shot that popped into my head. This is my first time writing Klaroline, so I hope I didn't completely fail at it.**

* * *

She's so glad she secretly started feeding from the vein about a month ago. She hated the idea of doing to someone what was done to her, but she found a better way to do it than the way Damon did. She makes sure she compels the human to not feel any pain and when she's done feeding she heals and compels them to forget it ever happened. No harm done right? Since becoming a vampire she never thought she would _ever_ feed from humans. But after being kidnapped and tortured too many times for her liking, she decided bunnies and blood bags just weren't cutting it. She's a vampire for god's sake; she should be able to take care of herself instead of always depending on others. And she's damn glad she did make this decision, if she hadn't she wouldn't have been able to overpower Damon and get away. As she's blurring her way through the woods and up to the front of the mansion, she thinks back to just an hour ago to how she got here.

"_Caroline! You need to come to the boarding house right now, it's important. Everyone's here, hurry!" _

_Caroline rereads the text message from Elena a few times, wondering what could possibly be going on. She figures Elena, knowing her, opted not to call her because she knows she would ask a million questions. Ugh, damn her. Off to the boarding house it is then._

_After having gone through a bunch of scenarios in her head about what could be happening, she starts to pick up her pace a bit until she reaches the boarding house and forgoes knocking and storms into the living room ready to fire off questions, when she sees pretty much everyone gathered in the sitting room chatting excitedly. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, and even Matt are here. They all stop and turn upon her arrival and Damon is the first one to speak._

"_Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Blondie." Damon snarks with a smirk on his face._

"_Whatever Damon, just tell me what the hell is going on." Caroline rolls her eyes._

_And that's when they told her that they were planning on killing Klaus. Again. But this time they were positive that it would work. They were all planning on going over to his mansion, except Matt and Elena of course, and ambush him. They wanted her to go in first to distract him and get his guard down, shocker, and then Bonnie would do some magic and then Stefan and Tyler would hold him down while Damon staked him. As they were explaining the plan, they all seemed to have excitement dancing in their eyes, except for Tyler who just looked full on murderous. She supposes that he wants to be the one to finally end him, but since Damon won't let him, he's still gleeful just to help._

_As she was nodding and listening to their plan, she started to get this weird feeling. When she thinks of Klaus being weakened enough and held down, and staked, she got a pit in her stomach. The image of him on the ground, greying, and bursting into flames flashes through her mind and she's not as cheery as the rest of them. Surely she would be happy that he's soon to be gone forever right? He's evil and heartless and a monster. Except that he's not. At least he's not with her. He different with her, he shows her his humanity and trusts her not to use it against him. Again that is. He surprisingly forgave her for using his feelings for her against him, and she's not sure if she can betray him like that again. She wants to help her friends, she really does, but she doesn't think she can handle the look of hurt, betrayal, and anger on his face, knowing she put it there. He can cause a lot of pain to a lot of people without a care, but for some reason she doesn't want to be the cause of his pain._

_It's been about ten minutes since she agreed to play the part of the "blonde distraction" and Stefan and Damon are making sure there are no holes in the plan, Tyler's telling Matt all about how great it will finally be to end "that miserable bastard," and Elena and Bonnie are chatting away about how their lives will go back to normal. They can't possibly believe that, but she won't burst their bubble, for it will burst soon anyways._

_She casually looked around the room and noticed that for some unexplainable reason the stake, the stake to permanently get rid of an original was just sitting on the table off to the side of the room next to Damon's impressive collection of booze. So after mumbling something about getting a drink, to which Damon off handedly replied that it would be needed for her to pretend to enjoy the company of Klaus even for a second, she made her way over to the table where the stake was and quickly and quietly put it in her boot, where no one can see it._

"_Hey guys, I'm actually going to go home first and change into something that isn't a old t-shirt and jeans if I'm going to be distracting him." Caroline announced._

_Tyler had a displeased look on his face, but perusal, Damon was the one to speak up with his ever present smirk, "Good idea Blondie, look hot, maybe even put the girls on display, we need his attention occupied."_

_She scoffed and made her way safely out of the house without raising suspicion. Once she was far enough away from prying ears, she sped off in direction of Klaus's mansion. She didn't make it far though, as she started to hear someone coming after her a few seconds after making into the woods. Didn't take long for someone to notice the stake was gone, she thinks. And sure enough she was tackled and tossed to the ground, and looked up to see Damon glaring at her with a particularly furious face._

"_Just what the hell do you think you're doing Blondie?!" yelled Damon, to which she replied with a shrug and,_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Damon."_

_He scoffed, "Oh please I know you have the stake, coincidentally it went missing after you left. Care to explain that before I rip your head off?" _

"_I'm sorry Damon." Caroline said, stepping closer to him._

_Damon seemed to be trying to control his anger, he scoffed at her and flung his hands out in a dramatic fashion, and continued yelling, "You're sorry?! I don't give a damn if you're sorry! You could have just ruine-" Damon's angry rant was cut off by Caroline catching him off guard and snapping his neck._

_Caroline looked down at his temporarily dead body and sighed; she's so going to pay for that later. And with that she took off again._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she quickly debated on knocking, but figured her friends would notice that Damon hasn't come back with her yet, so she just barged in and made her way through the house looking for the original hybrid himself. She found him in his study, discussing something with his sister, and her second least favorite vampire, Rebekah. As she closed the door to the room quite loudly she found that they have stopped their conversation and are staring quite intently at her. Klaus with surprise, and Rebekah with annoyance.

"Ah Caroline, what a lovely surprise, do come in love" Klaus said, in his ever charming accent.

Rebekah scoffed and flipped her hair, "No need to invite her in Nik, seeing as she has already done it herself."

Klaus was about to say something when his favorite baby vampire beat him to it.

"Sorry for barging in here, but it was kind of an emergency." Caroline said looking at Klaus and ignoring Rebekah's presence.

"Well, do tell sweetheart. Must be quite the emergency for you to be rushing over here." Klaus said in that soft calm voice that Caroline noticed he often uses with her.

Caroline looked back and forth at Klaus and Rebekah and swallowed, trying to find answers to all of the questions they would surely be throwing her way. She walked further into the room, past Rebekah and over to where Klaus was by the couch. She stopped when she was only a foot or two in front of him, and looked up at him. She noticed that he seemed to be regarding her with curiosity and a little bit of suspicion, which she doesn't blame him for. A quick glance over at Rebekah tells her that if she makes one wrong move she's ready to pounce on her. Sighing, she looks back at Klaus and decided to get this over with.

"I have something for you." To that she's met with intense blue eyes swimming with curiosity and something that resembled hope. Hope for what? Hope for this isn't some sort of trick, she guessed.

"Is that so?" He replied with.

She nodded and leaned down and reached into her right boot and pulled out the one thing that could kill him.

Klaus watched with interest as she leaned and grabbed something out of her boot. His eyes immediately widened at what she pulled out. A white oak stake. The white oak stake. He could hear Rebekah's sharp intake of breath, and he froze, not knowing what Caroline was planning on doing. Not that he was afraid necessarily, because he and Rebekah could overpower her in a heartbeat if need be, but he was more shocked and slightly hurt at the thought of her coming here with a plan to try to kill him. At that thought his eyes hardened, and his hand quickly shot out and grabbed her wrist that was holding the stake. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth and closed it again, seemingly not finding the words she was looking for.

"N-no, Klaus. I came here to give this to you, not try and use it against you." She said, in hopes he would let up on the grip he had on her wrist.

Klaus faltered a little bit, torn between wanting to believe her and always expecting the worst. Rebekah didn't seem to be torn at all; she sped over next to Klaus, speaking to him but look at Caroline with a hate filled glare.

"Don't be stupid Nik, her and her bloody friends have been trying to kill us from day one, this must be a trick!" Rebekah hissed.

"You have trust issues you know that? I promise you I came here to give this to you and be on my way." Caroline said in calm voice, while glaring at his sister.

He decided to hear her out and let go of her wrist and as soon as he did, she turned her hand over and opened her palm releasing the grip on the stake, for him to take it. He stared at her in shock and Rebekah took that as her opportunity to grab the stake and announce she was going off to burn it but he wasn't paying attention, all he could think about was the fact that Caroline had just given him the one thing that her and friends had to use against him and his siblings. Surely this means she doesn't want him dead, that she must feel something for him, or enjoy his company at the least. His mind was spinning with hope and possibilities and emotions that he wasn't quite ready to deal with at the moment.

Caroline apparently saw that he wasn't going to say anything; or rather he couldn't, so she said something. She told him all about the plan her friends had, the part she was supposed to play in it, and ultimately how he was going to die today. He couldn't believe she risked betraying her friends for him, her friends who she loves and is loyal to through everything, for him, someone she doesn't even care for that much.

Realizing he's been quiet for far too long, he manages to ask, "Why Caroline? Why would you do this for me?"

She looks down at her feet and fidgets for a moment and then mumbles something not even his hybrid hearing could understand.

He frowns a bit, "Pardon?"

She sighs and repeats herself louder but still significantly quiet, "I don't want you to die because I care about you."

He bets the look on his face is quite comical. His eyes are probably the size of golf balls and his mouth is hanging open. She cares about him? Him? The big bad that has been terrorizing her friends? Did he hear that right? Taking in her nervous face, he comes to the conclusion that he did in fact hear her correctly. And at that realization, he feels something he cannot explain. He feels something in his stomach and his body feels light, as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He's elated. She cares enough about him to risk her friendships for him. The girl he's been after, the one who didn't want to give him the time of day, just admitted she cares about him. Granted it wasn't the grand confession of feelings he imagined, but it's a start. He can feel his lips forming into a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"And what do your friends think of this latest development?" He asks in a low voice, stepping towards her.

"They don't know. Or well, I guess they must have put the pieces together when I stole the stake and then snapped Damon's neck when he tried to get it back." She answered, meeting his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't make a comment on it. He noticed she didn't move away from him when he inched forward, so he decided to chance it and take another step closer to her. He sees her eyes dart to his feet and then back up at him like she's trying to figure out what he's planning to do.

"What changed?" He asks, his voice still low. She looks confused so he rephrases.

"What made you go from hating me, to saving me?" As he waits for her answer he trails his finger slowly up her arm, enjoying the way her body reacts to his touch.

She looks at his fingers and then back up at his eyes and he's taken back by the difference in her gaze. A few seconds ago, she had a shy nervousness to her, but now all of that's gone; she looks like the Caroline he's always admired. She has that fire back and can tell she's more confident in the way her posture changes and she shifts a little closer to him.

She bats her lashes at him almost in a cheeky manner and smiles the most beautiful smile he's ever seen in his thousand years, and says, "How are you going to make do on your promise to show me the world if you're dead?"

He shakes his head and chuckles under his breath, thanking whatever god brought this beauty into his life. And with one last look at her, he crashes his lips onto hers, taking her and his own breath away. They're both shocked, but very pleased at the passion the other one is pouring into the kiss. Neither of them has ever felt something _so right_ in their life. His hands are gripping and squeezing her waist as if he's afraid she's going to vanish before his eyes, and she has one arm wrapped around his neck and the other hand tugging on his short curls, making him sigh in satisfaction. With their bodies pressed tightly, but comfortably together he can't tell where he ends and she begins. And unknown to the other, they both mentally curse themselves for not doing this sooner.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't awful, I'm fairly new to writing, so please leave some reviews, good or bad. (:**


End file.
